


Treatise on Love

by Parker4131970



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parker4131970/pseuds/Parker4131970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few words from Illyria's POV on Love. Drabble, short read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treatise on Love

 What is this 'Love' I hear so much about? These humans prize it so. They love everything, they want it so badly; from their children, from each other, even themselves. Oft times it disgusts me, this 'Love'. It makes them absolutely insane. Humans love inanimate objects, how totally lacking in intelligence. They spend so much of their time seeking something so elusive. These humans aren't even clearly aware of what this 'Love' is, their definition far understating an emotion that causes such bizarre behavior.

Sometimes I find this 'Love' to be quite noble. Humans fight and die for love. Maidens cry for it. Men seek it like a hound on the scent of a fox. I find their disregard for their own welfare in the name of this 'Love' apalling. Humans sacrifice themselves bodily and emotionally for such an indefinable idea. The why of the matter eludes me. Very little eludes me.

I suppose that's why this 'Love' infuriates me so. I long to be human sometimes to know why they bother with something that seems so trivial to me at the present. This 'Love' must be worth the effort. 


End file.
